My Love, My Life
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: Jake and Nessie have always been friends, but what happens when Nessie's feelings bloom? This is all about their relationship and feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1

**Nessie's POV**

Jacob Black. When I thought of him, I most of my life came back to me. The day I was born, my first bike ride, and even family vacations. He was always there. My best friend. My big brother. My crush?

Yes, it was true. I was falling for Jacob Black. I am now 7 years old, but I look like I could be 18 or 19. I was probably done growing, and now I realized how much I really loved Jacob Black.

He'd always loved me, but always like a brother, or a best friend. Never anything more. Now that I was falling for him, things just got a lot more complicated.

"Hey Ness," the familiar husky voice came from the front door.

"Jacob!" I yelled and ran into his open arms. I don't know why it always killed me so much being away from him. I had to talk to Aunt Alice.

"I missed you too," he laughed. He let go of my, as always, way too soon. "So, what's new in the life of Nessie Carlie Cullen?" He asked me this whenever we were apart for more than two days.

"I wrote a new song," I said. "Wanna hear it?"

"Sure, sure" he said. I dragged him over to daddy's grand piano and he sat down on the piano bench next to me. I started playing a complicated melody that I'd composed yesterday when I was thinking of Jacob. Playing the piano always helped me get my feelings out. As he watched my fingers move across the keyboard, his jaw was almost on the floor. I couldn't help but smile. I loved when I amazed him. As I came to the last notes of my song, I switched to the first song I ever composed. It was a simple little melody with some unexpected twists. This was his absolute favorite. I finished the song.

"What'd you think?" I asked, smiling as always.

"That was absolutely too amazing for words," he replied. "You, Nessie, are the most amazing girl I've ever met."

"I completely agree." A voice came from the threshold.

"Hi daddy," I said, and ran into his arms. He and mama had been gone for at least 3 weeks visiting Grandma Esme's island on their second honeymoon.

"Hi sweetheart," he said.

"You didn't forget about me did you?" Came another voice.

"Mama! Of course not! How could I forget about you?" I said as I jumped into her arms.

I'd missed them so much.

**Jacob's POV**

My sweet, little Nessie.

Well sweet was still the same, but little was an understatement. She was small, like Alice size, and she was seven years old, but could pass for 18 or 19. As much as I hated to say it, my sweet little innocent Nessie was growing up. And she was hot.

As I thought this, I got a glare from Edward. Oh, right. Reading minds. I'd been so used to thinking freely for the past three weeks, I'd almost forgotten.

This thought got a laugh from Edward's direction. He picked up the bags and as he walked past me muttered, "In your dreams, mongrel."

Yup, same old Edward, I thought. Oh well. The past three weeks have been awesome. No Edward to read my mind, No Bella to nag me later.

**Nessie's POV**

It was nice to have mom and dad back. Now the only one missing was…

"Nessie!" I heard my name again from the door. I turned around.

"Chelsea!" I yelled, and ran up to hug her. Chelsea was so close to me, I felt like we were sisters. She was my best girl friend. She was full vampire and was probably around 18 when she was changed. Her nose scrunched up at the smell.

"You smell like a werewolf," she said and pulled away from the hug.

I giggled. "I know." Chelsea was the only one who knew I had a crush on Jacob. She thought I was absolutely insane, but I felt the same way about her. She was jealous of my mom and my aunts because, as she put it, they were all married to smexylisous studmuffins sent from heaven above.

**A/N I have to thank my friend Destiny right here, because I used her line. THANKS DESTINY!!!!!!!!!! BTW we'll both be in the story later on. ;)**

"Come on," I said, as I took her hand and dragged her into the house. We walked into the living room, where mom and dad were telling everyone about their vacation. The minute we got into the room, Aunt Alice practically attacked Chelsea with hugs. Everyone else started laughing.

**Chelsea's POV**

I stood in the Cullen's living room being attacked by Alice with hugs. When she finally let go of me, I hugged Bella, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper *sigh*, Emmett *double sigh*, and Edward *biggest sigh of all*.

_Man, he just gets more gorgeous every day, _I thought, and he smiled and gently weaved his way out of the hug, just after whispering, "And taken." Then he walked over to Bella and put his arm around her and arched his perfect eyebrow. I liked Bella, but for now, Dang her. Just as Edward gave me another 'look', Jacob came downstairs.

"Hello, Cullen Fami… oh, it's you," he said. Same old Jacob.

"Hello to you too," I said. He walked over to me, and we tried a hug, but we both smelled so revolting to one another, we finally settled on a handshake, and even that was hard. This earned a laugh from the entire family.

I walked over to sit by Nessie, who gave me a look that said she needed to talk to me, and soon. Her eyes said that this was about Jacob. I nodded. She laid her hand on my arm and showed me a picture of her father hunting a mountain lion. So she wanted to go hunting? That was good, because I needed to hunt anyway. I nodded again. I looked at the time, and looked back at her. 12: 30. We could go pretty much anytime, but the sooner the better. Nessie was dragging me to a La Push bonfire tonight, and the girls, or imprintees I should say, smelled really, really good.

"Daddy," Nessie said. "Can Chelsea and I go hunting?"

"Sure, honey," he said. "Just be back soon."

"Ok," She said, and with that, we were off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nessie's POV**

I loved the peace and beauty of the woods, but today, I had too much on my mind. Mostly about Jacob, because I couldn't think about him around daddy. I thought about how I couldn't stand being away from him as I brought down a big deer. I didn't even pay attention to the fact that the animal was sucked dry.

"So," Chelsea said as she wiped blood from her lips. "What now? Another thing about Jacob?"

"Yeah," I said. Wow I was predictable. "He was on guard duty in La Push for a few days and he came back today. The entire time he was gone, it killed me."

"Hmm," she said. "Have you talked to anyone about it?"

"Just you," I said. "I was going to talk to Aunt Alice about it, but she didn't have a minute alone since she's planning Emily and Sam's wedding."

"Oh," she said. "Well the next minute she's alone, talk to her fast before anyone interrupts."

"I'm going to. Thank you so much Chelsea. I don't know what I'd do without you," I said and I hugged her. She shuddered at my warm skin.

"Anytime," she said, and we went back home to get ready for the bonfire.

 3  3  3  3 

**Jacob's POV**

I waited for Nessie and Chelsea in the front hall while they changed for the bonfire. And waited, and waited. Finally, they came down. Man, Nessie got more and more beautiful every day.

"Ready?" I asked, trying not to start drooling.

"Ready," they said in unison, voices chiming like bells.

We all got in my Rabbit, and headed to the bonfire. When we got there, the first people I saw were Seth and Embry.

"Hey guys!" I yelled. They came up to us.

"Hey Jake," they both said.

"Where are Destiny and Lindsay?" I asked. Seth had imprinted on Lindsay about two or three months ago, and Embry on Destiny not long afterwards.

**A/N: I'm going to post a story going more into the imprints with Seth, Lindsay, Destiny and Embry soon. IDK what it will be called, but I'll post an author's note to let you know. ;)**

"They're back at the bonfire, talking to Leah and Emily," Embry said. "About the wedding."

"Ah," I said. They'd been almost as into the wedding as Alice.

"Hi guys," Nessie said, walking up behind me.

"Hey Ness!" Seth said and pulled her into a hug that would've crushed a human. Man, I hoped he was careful with Lindsay.

But Nessie just laughed. "Are Lindsay and Destiny here?" she asked.

"They're back at the bonfire," Embry said.

"Yay!" Chelsea and Nessie exclaimed. I think Lindsay and Destiny were their favorites out of all the girls. We all walked back to the bonfire.

"Nessie, Chelsea!" Lindsay and Destiny exclaimed, and ran over to hug them. I noticed Seth and Embry watching carefully as if making sure they weren't crushing them. After we all said our hellos, we started the old tribe legends. As always, Sam started. We all told our share of pack legends that our fathers and grandfathers had passed on to us. All in all, it was a good night. After tribe stories, we played games, ate hotdogs, except for Lindsay who was a vegetarian and had a bun with ketchup (that brought on jokes), and shared laughter and stories. As the night wore on, Kim fell asleep on Jared, and Claire fell asleep on Quil. Seth and Embry took Lindsay and Destiny home, and I took Nessie and Chelsea back.

As I walked onto the threshold, Nessie turned around to hug me, and walked upstairs. God, she was beautiful. I had to talk to Edward about imprinting. For 6 years I served as a protector, a best friend, and a brother. Now I was ready to take on something more. I was ready for love.

**Nessie's POV**

I walked into Aunt Alice's room. Finally, she was alone.

"Aunt Alice?" I said.

"Oh, hi Nessie," she said and looked up from her bridal magazines. "Come on in." She patted the empty space next to her on the bed.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her.

"Of course," she said. "Spill."

"Ok, um I really like Jacob," I said.

"Yeah, I think we all do," she said giving me a weird look.

"No," I said. "I mean, really, really like Jacob. Like he used to like mama. More than a friend sort of thing, love."

"Oh, I knew this day would come eventually, "she said.

"Wait, you knew this was coming?" I asked.

"Of course, we all did. I was surprised it didn't come sooner." She put her arm around me. "You are his imprint after all.

This served as a shock to me. "I-I'm Jake's imprint?"

"Yeah, you didn't know that? I thought they would've told you sooner. Oops."

Wow. I knew about imprints, but I always thought of them like Emily and Sam. True Love. Matchmaking. Never like brother sister sort of things.

"I'm so confused," I said.

"Ok," Aunt Alice began. "Jake imprinted on you when you were born. From that day forward, you were the most important thing in his life. He was whatever you needed him to be, and one day, would be your lover, unless you chose someone else. He just had to wait for you to grow up first. He's always loved you Ness, just in different ways. Now that you're grown up, he's probably getting the same feelings for you as you are for him. You see what I mean?"

"Sort of," I said. "But why didn't I know this sooner?"

"We didn't want to overwhelm you," she replied. "There was already too much in your life because you're not a full human."

"Oh," I said. "Thanks Aunt Alice. I needed the help."

"I'm here anytime," she said, and got back to her planning. I walked up to my room and took a shower. The hot water relaxed me just like it did mama. I pulled on my comfiest pajamas and walked downstairs. I made a cup of hot chocolate, one of my favorite human foods, and sat down at the table to think.

"You okay?" Uncle Jasper's voice startled me. "Sorry to scare you. I sensed that you're confused and thought I'd come talk to you." He came over to the kitchen table and sat down, scrunching his nose as he caught a wiff of my hot chocolate. I giggled.

"So what's on your mind?" he asked me.

"Aunt Alice just told me about Jacob imprinting on me," I said.

"Oh, yes. That was all very confusing to all of us, why it was you, Bella's daughter, but Carlisle came up with a theory. You've always been a part of her, and he was closest to her when she was pregnant with you. He never imprinted on her, but he did fall in love with her. He was waiting for the perfect girl, and that was you. Did that all make sense?"

"Yeah, I get it now. Thanks Uncle Jasper." I leaned down and gave him a hug.

"I'm here anytime," he said and winked at me. I smiled in return and went to wash out my mug and went to bed, thoughts of Jacob rushing through my mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is kinda boring. It's just the one leading up to their first date, but I felt I had to put this in there. I'm working on my Seth/Lindsay and Embry/Destiny story right now. I don't know when it'll be up, but I'll let you know what it's called once I think of a name. I'm open to ideas for the title, and for this story. Just post a review. ;)**

**Jacob's POV**

As I watched Nessie sleep, I wondered what I'd done to deserve something this perfect. I'd hoped someone had told her about imprinting, because I was falling for Renesmee Carlie Cullen fast and hard.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Edward's voice startled me from the door. "Just so you know, Alice told her last night."

"Really?" I asked, my voice a little high with excitement.

Edward laughed. "Yes, and she's rather excited about it too."

"Finally," I said. "So this means I can, you know, take her…on a…date?" I asked, not sure what else to say. I didn't want him to freak out on me for moving too fast.

"Yes, but try not to kiss her until AFTER the date at least," Edward replied laughing.

"I'll do my best," I said. Finally, she knew. If someone didn't tell her soon, I was just going to kiss her and get it over with.

"Thank you for waiting Jacob," Edward said. "I know how hard it's been, but she's needed you. And I really appreciate it." He gave me a pat on the back and left.

**Nessie's POV**

My eyelids fluttered open, and the first thing I saw was Jacob, staring out the window.

"Jacob!" I said, and flew into his arms.

"Good morning to you too," he said and carefully perched me on the edge of my bed. "Your dad told me that Alice told you about imprinting stuff. And I do feel the same way about you, as you do about me."

"Really?" I asked, my voice an octave high.

"Really," he said, and pulled me into a bear hug. "It's about time someone told you. I was getting anxious." I giggled.

"So," I said. "What does it mean then?"

"It means," he said. "That I'm taking you on a date tonight. If, that's okay with you, of course."

"Yes that is better than ok, it's absolutely fantastic."

"Great, no need to tie you up and make you go then."

I laughed. I knew he was joking with me.

"Come on downstairs then," he said. "Your Grandma's making pancakes."

"Okay," I said, and giggled as he grabbed my hand and started taking the stairs two at a time.

33333

We got downstairs and everyone was completely normal. I guess the cat was out of the bag here. Grandma made pancakes and Jake ate around ten, and I ate my two. As usual my family made jokes about Jake's eating and then I ran upstairs to get dressed. When I was dressed, Aunt Alice was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs.

"Ness, in honor of your first date, we are going SHOPPING!!!"

"Yes!" I shouted. I loved shopping, but mama never took me. She hated shopping, but I didn't understand why.

We drove to Seattle, the only good place within miles that had a good mall, in her yellow Porsche. When we got there, we straight to shoes, then dresses, and finally accessories. When we were done, I had silver strappy heels, a simple, but elegant midnight blue dress, and a silver headband and necklace to match.

"Aunt Alice, you're a saint," I said to her when we were finished.

"I know," she giggled. "Just remember me when you're planning your wedding."

"Aunt Alice, it's our first date," I said.

"I know, but it's gonna happen someday right?" She nudged me in the ribs. I turned a bright shade of crimson. "I wouldn't think to ask anyone but you," I said.

"Thanks. Now come on, "she said. "If we don't hurry, you won't have time to get ready for your date," she said, and with that we were off once again in her smooth, yellow Porsche.

333333

When we got home, I was rushed off to Alice's large bathroom. The counter was literally covered in beauty products. I didn't even ask. I just sat down in the large pink chair and closed my eyes while I was "Aliceified."

33333

When Alice was done with me, I looked like I'd stepped out of a fashion magazine. The silky blue dress hung perfectly over my small frame. The necklace hung just above the neckline of my dress. My curly hair was soft and full, all brushed behind my headband. My nails and toenails were painted the same color as my dress, and the shoes were perfect.

"Alice, thank you," I said.

"No problem. I'm happy to help. You look absolutely amazing," she replied.

"I completely agree," my mother's voice came from the doorway.

"Thanks mama," I said, hugging her tightly.

"You're welcome, now come on, Jake's waiting downstairs," she said, and I practically flew down.

"Whoa," he said, and I giggled. "You look great," he said.

"So do you," I said. He was wearing black pants, a white dress shirt, untucked, and a skinny black tie. **A/N: Sorry to interrupt right here, but to give you a more mental picture, like at the prom at the end of Twilight.** He looked more than great, but I decided to keep that to myself.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Absolutely," I replied. "Bye everyone," I said to my family.

"Bye," everyone said, and Jake and I walked out the door. He opened the door of his Rabbit for me, and went around to the driver's seat. With one final smile at me, he started the car, and we were off.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the really long wait. I went camping with my family and was kinda distracted all week, cause I didn't have any ideas. And this chapter may bore some of you to tears. I'm terrible at writing about dates. The next one won't be out for a while, cause finals are coming, and I have end of the year things like choir concerts, and locker clean outs. I promise I'll write more over the summer, but for the first month, maybe one or two a week because I'm hanging out with my grandma. HAVE AN AWESOME LAST DAY OF SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ******

**Nessie's POV**

When we arrived at the restaurant, Jake came around to my door, opened it, and took my hand. My heart fluttered. We walked through the open door and up to the front.

"Table for two," Jake said to the waitress.

"Right this way," she said, and led us to a booth in the back of the restaurant. We sat down.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked both of us, but was clearly looking at Jacob.

"Ness?" he said, and the waitress turned with a forced smile.

"I'll have a Sprite," I said. The waitress quickly scribbled it down and looked at Jake.

"Sprite," he said.

"I'll be right back with that," she said, and with one last look at Jake, scurried off to the kitchen, leaving us in peace. I couldn't help it. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Jake asked.

"She's got it bad for you," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Did you see the way she looked at you? She clearly likes you," I said.

"No, I was too busy looking at you," he said and gave me a smile which made me giggle and blush. By then our waitress was back.

"What can I get you to eat?" she said.

"Um," I looked at my menu for the first time ordering the first thing that looked good. "I'll have the Fettuccini Alfredo."

"And I'll have the Steak, medium rare please," Jake said.

"Coming right up," she said, and scurried off once again to the kitchen. In about fifteen or twenty minutes, she was back with our food. Once we ate, Jake led me out to his car. He started driving, but not in the direction of my house.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see," he said, and kept driving. We arrived at a really tall willow tree not far from his house. He came around, opened my door, and took my hand. He led me to the tree, and suddenly, threw me on his back.

"Hold on," he told me, and we began to climb. When we got to a high branch, I saw a little tree house, concealed by the leaves before. He set me down on a branch, got into the tree house, and reached for my hand. I let him take it, and with ease, he pulled me into the tree house. I looked around.

"Wow this is amazing," I said, taking in the aspects. There was a little table in the middle, a bean bag chair in the corner, and were those beanie babies? I walked over, picked one up, and looked at Jake, confused.

"Um, I used to collect them," he said, blushing, while I laughed.

"This is the best tree house I've ever seen," I said, when I stopped laughing.

"Yeah, my mom and I built it when I was little," he said.

"Your mom must've been an amazing person," I said.

"She really was," Jake said, and taking my hand, he led us to the enormous bean bag chair and plopped down. We talked for a while, and then he said it was time to take me home. We got in the car, and he drove me home. When we were back at my house, he walked me to the front door.

"I had a really great time tonight," he said.

"Me too," I said, and looked into his eyes.

Without warning he kissed me. His lips were soft and warm, and the kiss was amazing. I wanted it to last forever. Sadly, he had to end it, and went back to his car. I walked in the front door, and completely melted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys!!! REALLY sorry for the delay. I wrote another story, and I've been really caught up in it, but here's chapter 5. Btw, check out my other story called Teenagers in Love about Seth/Lindsay and Destiny/Embry. **

**Nessie's POV**

For the first time I noticed Lindsay and Destiny standing in my living room.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Hangin' out with Emmett," Lindsay replied.

"Really, cause, I could have sworn I heard you guys by the door earlier," I replied.

"Maybe," said Destiny.

"What did you see?" I asked, but knew the answer before it even came out of their mouths.

"The kiss," replied Lindsay.

"Thought so," I said.

"But we were just leaving, so bye Nessie, see you tomorrow," said Destiny, and they were out the door. I rolled my eyes.

"So, he kissed you?" Uncle Emmett said raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah, and?" I replied.

"Should I go beat the crap out of him?" he asked, smirking.

"Shut up," I said, and he laughed when I punched him.

"Ok, ok," he said, raising his hands in surrender. "But I will gladly beat the crap out of him if you ask."

I rolled my eyes and went upstairs. I took a hot shower, relaxing, and got in my pajamas. I went downstairs. I was in a hot chocolate mood. Just when I was finishing, Aunt Rose walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, how was your date?" she asked.

"Good. We went to dinner, then he took me back to his old tree house," I said.

"And then kissed you," she said finishing my thought.

"Nothing ever stays a secret in this house, I swear," I said, and she laughed. "What was your first date like Aunt Rose?"

"My first date," she said. "I was fifteen years old. The guy's name was Richard Garhart. First of all, he picked me up, and took me to a play. Then when it was over, he took me to the park and kissed me in a field of lilies after a picnic in a bed of rose petals." She looked dreamy.

"Wow, that sounds really romantic," I said.

"Not really, because during the play the guy behind us threw up, and all we had for the picnic was moldy liver," she said, and we both giggled. "But I'm glad you had a good time. Your first date is always going to be a memory, even if it's in the back of your mind forever," she said.

"That's what momma told me," I replied. "Do you know what her first date was like?"

"All I know is that it was with your father," she replied. "And they went out to dinner in Port Angeles."

"Ok, thanks Aunt Rose. I always love talking to you," I said.

"And the same goes for you Ness," she replied. "Just remember to never, ever let Jake take you to a play," she finished, and we giggled again. She got up and left. I sat for a little while, and pondered over what she'd said. Even though it was so long ago, she still remembered her first date. I wondered if I would be able to tell my daughter about my first date one day. Then, just so I wouldn't forget it at all, I went upstairs and got out my favorite journal. I wrote every detail, from the look on his face when he picked me up, to the warmness and gentleness of his lips when he kissed me. I took the journal, and put it in the box under my bed. I sat back up, and I lay back on my pillow. I sat there staring at my ceiling for a while, and eventually drifted off to sleep, dreaming about Jacob. My Jacob.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the delay!!! I'll have another chapter up for Teenagers in Love soon as well. Sorry for skipping, but I want to get to the place I'm at in Teenagers in Love. Bye!!!**

**Nessie's POV (6 months later)**

Sometimes I wish I could go to school. All of my friends, except Jake, who'd graduated, went to Forks High School. My parents said it would give away too much if they'd just been in high school eight years ago and now had an 18 year old daughter, so here I am at the kitchen table with Daddy, studying the Great Depression. I was depressed that we were studying this. Daddy laughed at my though, and I groaned.

"So, the Great Depression lasted from…" He trailed off, his face filling with worry.

"Daddy?" I asked. "Is everything okay?"

"Just a minute," he said. "Um, this is all we're studying for today. " He got up and ran quickly up the stairs. I wondered what that was all about, but shook it off and went to go find Jake. I walked into the living room, and everyone was sitting on the couches, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Before I could ask, Jake barged through the door.

"What up bloodsu…Whoa, who died," he said, and came over to kiss me.

"No one…yet," said Carlisle.

"Wait, what do you mean yet?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision," began Carlisle. Uh oh. Nothing good usually came after those words.

"And she saw the Volturi coming after your friends," he finished.

"What?" I asked. My world had just turned into a black hole. "They're coming after everyone?"

"I'm afraid so," said Carlisle.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked.

"Well, we've decided we'd send everyone off to a different country in groups, while Esme and I go try to reason with the Volturi," he said. "And if that doesn't work, we'll change and adopt all of them."

"And what will Jake and I do?" I asked, worried.

"You'll stay here, and live your life as you would," said Carlisle. "But right now, I've got to go take everyone out of school. This is too serious to wait." With that, he got up, got his keys, and was out the door.

"The Volturi is coming again?" I asked, and sat down. "I don't believe this."

"None of us do," said Mama, coming over and rubbing my back. "But we're going to follow Carlisle's plan, and like he said, if it comes down to it, we'll change and adopt them all. I promise you, no one is going to die."

"Ok," I said.

"Jake, get the pack over here and tell them what's going on. They'll need to know," Mama said.

"Will do," said Jake, walking out the door, and pulling off his shirt in the process to phase. When he got back, the whole pack was with him.

"So, what's going on here?" asked Seth. "Jake wouldn't tell."

"The Volturi are coming after everyone," I said.

"Everyone as in who?" asked Embry.

"Lindsay, Destiny, Kellie, Bryce, Garrett, Summer, Drew, Daniel, Bailey, all of them," I replied, looking down.

"Oh my God," Seth and Embry said in unison.

"That's terrible!" exclaimed Leah. "What are we going to do?"

"Well, everyone will be going to a different country, and if that doesn't work out, they're all going to be changed and adopted by us," said Esme.

"As long as they're safe," said Seth.

"That's exactly what we're aiming for," said Esme. At that moment, everyone walked in the door.

"What's wrong?" asked Destiny. We explained everything to everyone.

"Where are we all going to go?" asked Bailey.

"And what are we supposed to tell our parents?" asked Garrett.

"We haven't decided on everyone's country yet but , we know that no one is going to Italy or Mexico, and that Destiny is going to Antarctica. As for your parents, we've informed them this is a school field trip, and you will be staying the night here for safety. We're leaving tomorrow morning. Clothes and supplies are taken care of."

After that, they explained everything, and we were off to the kitchen to decide on countries. I sat back in my seat and pretended this nightmare wasn't happening.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE check out my other story Teenagers in Love. It has A LOT more of the whole situation and explains everything a lot better. It also introduces the new people I have in the last chapter. In case you don't read it, Garrett is my cousin, and all the rest of the people are my friends. The conflict isn't till chapter 13, but I still think its good up till there as well. :p Please R &R!!! ;)**

**Nessie's POV**

Uncle Emmett woke me up the next morning.

"Ness, do you think you can help us load up the luggage?" he asked.

"Of course," I replied. "Just let me get dressed."

"Okay," he said and left the room. I looked at the clock, and it was 5:30. I stretched, and picked out my clothes. Before I went to help with the luggage, Esme made me eat. I scarffed down the two waffles and went outside. Carlisle was pulling all of the cars around front, and Emmett was taking everyone's luggage out to the cars. To follow suit, I grabbed two bags and followed him Daddy's silver Volvo. I put in the two suitcases, and went back for two more. When we'd filled up all of the cars, I went into the kitchen to find that everyone was awake and eating, while Carlisle was talking.

"Okay, the luggage is all packed up," said Emmett. "Everyone ready?"

I looked at the faces of everyone in the room, and immediately knew the answer to that question.

"Come on guys, this will be an adventure for all of us," Lindsay said. "And I can guarantee you we'll all be back safe."

"That's the spirit," said Carlisle. "Let's go everyone." They piled into the cars, waving to me and Jake as they sped down the road. Tears filled my eyes and I watched until I couldn't see them any longer. I rested my head on Jake's shoulder. He pulled me into a hug while I cried into his shirt. I was going to miss them so much. I didn't know how long they'd be gone, and everyone I loved, except Jake was going to be so far away. I cried and cried, while we stood there in the cold rain, not moving. I sniffled.

"We should go inside," I said.

"Okay," Jake replied, and we both went into my family's large, now empty, house. I sighed. I didn't like the feeling of having the whole place empty besides me and Jake. I looked around; picturing everyone's positions they'd normally be in. Esme would be in the kitchen, usually cooking something, while Carlisle would be sitting at one of the barstools, pretending to be interested in the book he was reading, but really be watching her. Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rose would either be cuddling up watching some sport on TV, or in the garage, while Rosalie did something unknown to one of our many cars. Aunt Alice could be found almost anywhere, and Uncle Jasper was always following her. And finally, Daddy would be sitting at his piano, playing some beautiful melody, while Mama sat on top of it, watching him. I sighed and sat down on one of our very large couches that were usually occupied by my friends.

"Ness?" I heard from the door. I turned around, to see a very confused Chelsea wandering into our house.

"Chelsea!" I exclaimed, and ran to hug her. She hugged me back, still very confused.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" she asked, looking around our empty house. She'd been gone with her 'family' in Africa for about 3 months or so.

"Um, yeah," I started. "The Volturi are after everyone."

"What do you mean everyone?" she asked.

"All of our human friends," I said, tearing up again. "Carlisle took all of them to a different country, and they're on the run while he tries to reason with the Volturi."

"That's terrible!" she exclaimed. "What are you supposed to do?"

"Carlisle said that Jake and I would stay here and live our lives as normal," I replied.

"How can you do that when they're all in danger?" she asked, looking frantic.

"I'm going to try the best I can to live normally, but it'll be hard with the house completely empty," I said. "And Carlisle said he'd take care of it."

"Okay," she replied. "But if you need me, you know where to find me."

"Thanks Chelsea," I said, and hugged her before she went out the door. I sat down again and wondered what the future held for us. I certainly hoped it would be bright.

**If you have any questions PLEASE check out my other story Teenagers in Love, and if you're still wondering, just let me know and I'll explain as best as I can. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Nessie's POV**

Jake came into the living room with two cups of hot chocolate. He sat down next to me, immediately pulling me from my thoughts.

"Do you think they'll be okay?" I asked, as he handed me my mug. I took a sip.

"They'll be absolutely fine," he reassured me, putting his arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"It just scares me that such a vicious group of vampires are after my closest friends," I said.

"It scares all of us," he said. "But I know they can handle it."

"I certainly hope so," I said. We sat there, not moving at all, for what felt like hours. Finally he spoke.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

"Tonight I just want to go to sleep, but we have some time ahead of us," I replied.

"Okay," he said. I went upstairs to the huge bathroom and got in the shower, trying to relax. I let the water run down my body, like summer rain. After almost a half hour in the shower, I put on my pajamas and went to my room. I lay there for some time, not feeling right. I decided to get Jake.

"Jake?" I said, going down the stairs.

"Yes?" he said.

"Could you sleep in my room tonight?" I asked. "I'm kind of uncomfortable with everyone gone."

"Of course Ness," he said, getting up from the couch. We walked back up the stairs, and I climbed into my bed. Jake lay down next to me, and I instantly felt better. He wrapped his strong, warm arms around me and was snoring only moments later. I smiled and closed my eyes. Slowly I fell asleep in Jake's arms.

*****************

The next day I woke to the smell of eggs. I got up and went downstairs. Jake was standing at the stove scrambling eggs.

"Morning," I said cheerfully.

"Hey Ness," he said grinning. My god he was gorgeous. I went over and kissed his cheek.

"What'cha making?" I asked, sitting down on a barstool.

"My mom's special scrambled eggs. Here, try," he said, holding the spoon out to me. I took a bite and at least ten different flavors bursted in my mouth. The combination was incredible.

"These are amazing," I said.

"Yeah, she taught me a thing or two about cooking," he said, spooning them onto a plate. He brought the plates over to the table, and we sat down. We sat there, eating our eggs and laughing as we shared jokes and memories. All the while, I wondered what I'd done to deserve a guy this perfect.

"Thank you, that was incredible," I said, when we were finished.

"You're very welcome," he said, leaning over the table to kiss me. The kiss was long and lingering, but had to end somewhere. We went into the living room and decided to watch a movie. When we had one picked out, we sat on the couch, Jake eventually falling asleep. The entire time, I thought of my friends and what was in store for them. I really hoped they were safe.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Really sorry for the delay. I've had really bad writer's block. :/ Anyway hope you enjoy and there's lots more to come, as I will be camping for two weeks with nothing to do in the car :D**

**Nessie's POV**

The next few days with Jake were fun, but sitting around in the house with no one else home got old after a while.

"Jake, I love you and I love being with you more than anything else in the world, but this is getting old," I said one day while we watched yet another movie.

"You're absolutely right," he replied. "Let's do something spontaneous."

I giggled. "Like?"

"Ummm…oh! I got it," he said. "I am taking you on your very first trip to Disneyland."

"Disneyland?" I asked. "What's that?"

"You've, never heard of Disneyland?" he asked, disbelievingly.

"No," I said, very confused. "What's it like?"

"It's hard to explain, but I'm taking you," he said.

"When exactly would this be?" I asked, now excited.

"Right now," he answered, taking my hand, and led me to the kitchen.

"How exactly are we paying for this?" I asked.

"With this," he said, taking an envelope from the top of the refrigerator. "Your dad gave this to me and told me to take you somewhere sunny, since no one else can," he said. "I forgot up until this morning."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked.

"Go pack and we're off," he said, and I ran upstairs. I packed a bag within ten minutes and ran back downstairs where Jake was waiting.

"Let's go," he said, going out to the garage. We got in Grandpa's Mercedes and we were off to the airport.

*****

"Flight 172 to Anaheim," said the voice above us.

"Let's go Ness," said Jake, and he grabbed my hand as we walked to our plane. Most of the plane ride, Jake was asleep, so I pulled out my MP3 player my dad had gotten me 6 Christmases ago, and put the earphones in. As I listened to my favorite music, Classical piano, I watched the weather out the window change from gray to sunny. I'd never seen a brighter day in my life and was ecstatic to be away from the constant rain.

"Attention passengers, we are now landing, so please put on your seatbelts, put your seats back into a sitting position, and put up your tray tables. Thank you and we hope you enjoyed your flight on Washington airlines."

I pulled my earphones out of my ears and put my MP3 in my carry on. I put up the little table on the back of my chair and then moved on to the difficult task of waking up Jake.

"Jake, Jake?" I said, shaking him hard. "JAKE!" He continued to snore. Then I remembered that a while ago, at Seth's house, Lindsay had woke him up by throwing Garrett's shoe at his face. I debated this for a moment, not wanting to hurt him, but then remembering we were landing soon, took off my flip flop and smacked him in the face.

"WHAT THE?!?" he screamed, jerking awake. "Where the heck is Lindsay and why did she do that?" He looked very confused.

"Lindsay is in France with Seth, and didn't do anything," I said. "I did it."

"Why?"

"We're landing," I replied calmly.

"Oh," he said, raising his seat back up. "But if that was anyone else but you, I would've punched them in the face, but considering it's you, this will have to do," he said, and began to tickle me.

"Jake! Stop it!" I said, laughing, and he tickled me harder. I screamed and laughed harder. This continued until a very angry flight attendant arrived at Jake's side.

"Excuse me, but there have been several complaints about noise coming from right here," she said, in a very annoyed tone.

"I wonder why that would be," replied Jake, looking confused.

"Well, I never!" she said, shrilly, before turning and walking away, her stilettos clicking on the floor. AS soon as she was out of earshot we began laughing hysterically.

"Shhh!" said an old lady, turning around in her seat.

"Sorry," we said, and when she turned, we started laughing again. She turned and glared. This continued until the flight landed ten minutes later. I grabbed my carry on and Jake and I walked out of the plane and went to baggage claim. We got our bags and Jake got us a taxi. I leaned back in my seat as he muttered instructions to the cab driver. Soon we were off in our little yellow cab. We drove for about twenty minutes, Jake telling me about a dream he had while he was sleeping on the plane, but soon, pointed out through the window at a giant Merlin had with Disneyland Hotel written on it. My mouth dropped open and Jake laughed.

"I'm so excited to be back," he said. "I haven't been here since I was nine." He took my hand and led me into the hotel. I looked around, wondering what exciting adventures awaited me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Nessie's POV**

The hotel lobby took my breath away. It was decorated for Christmastime with garland and a tree. Jake smiled at me and led me to the front desk.

"Reservations?" asked the lady at the front desk, sounding bored.

"Black," Jacob said, and the lady began to type away at her keyboard.

"Room 792 on the eleventh floor," she said, and I almost choked on my gum. _Eleven_ floors? Jake took the room keys and we got on the elevator. We rode up the elevator to the top floor (aka eleventh) and got out. We walked down the hall to room 729 and Jake opened it. I gasped. It was so _cute._ There was a mural of the park above the king sized bed. Little Mickey Mouse's danced around on the wallpaper. There was a mahogany desk and a chair in the corner and a balcony.

"Amazing isn't it?" asked Jake, smiling like a kid on Christmas.

"Perfect," I said, smiling as we unpacked our bags. We put our clothes into the dresser and the bathroom.

"Come on," said Jake, and we left the room. We got on the elevator and went to the gift shop downstairs. We got matching Mickey and Minnie Santa hats and were off to the park.

"Woah," I said, when we got off the monorail and stepped into Disneyland park.

"It's great huh?" Jake said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Amazing," I said, taking it all in.

**Jacob's POV**

I looked at my beautiful Ness, her face lighting up as she took in every aspect of the park. She was so beautiful right now, her hair falling in perfect chestnut ringlets around her perfect face. Being half vampire, she was sparkling just slightly in the California sun. Not enough for a human to see with their naked eye. I was completely mesmerized by her beauty, she jerked on my arm.

"Come on Jake," she said, and I followed. Her wish was my command.

*********

"Where to first?" she asked.

"How about Adventureland," I said. "Splash Mountain is the best."

"Okay," she said, and we walked in that direction. The line was short, considering it was December. Ness got in front and we were joined by a family of three. We rode along, listening to annoying animals sing.

"We'll be sure to pick up the pieces," said the vulture near end of the ride, and I heard the kid behind me hyperventilating or something, and I began to snicker quietly. I was just like that when I was little. We got to the top of the hill and dropped down. Nessie screamed and I laughed. We got to the end of the ride and got off.

"That was so fun," she said, an excited gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, it's been my favorite for as long as I can remember," I replied and grabbed her hand. We began to walk and headed towards Fantasyland. She was like a little girl again, dragging me on every ride in the park, and I really didn't mind. Anything she wanted was hers. We'd been on nearly half the rides before it started getting dark. We had dinner in a small café before heading to watch the parade. Nessie loved every aspect of it and squealed like a little girl. I just stood next to her, smiling, wondering what I did to deserve her. After the parade, we went over to Cinderella's castle. We walked through, and I stopped.

**Nessie's POV**

Jake and I were walking through Cinderella's castle, hand in hand, when he stopped abruptly.

"Jake, what's wrong?" I started to say, but he pulled me in and kissed me. He pulled away, all too soon in my opinion and smiled.

"Right now, you are standing in the very middle of Disneyland park," he said, pointing down to a little gold spike in the ground.

"And?" I giggled.

**Jacob's POV**

"Jake, what's wrong?" she started to say, but I kissed her. I pulled away and smiled.

"Right now, you are standing in the very middle of Disneyland park," I said, pointing down to the little gold spike that marked the center of Disneyland.

"And?" she said, giggling her cute laugh.

I took a deep breath and dug around in my pocket until I put my hand around a black velvet box. "Renesmee Carlie Cullen," I started.

**Nessie's POV**

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen," he said, and I froze. He _never_ called me by my full first name. Come to think of it, no one does except mama.

"I love you with all of my heart, and I know I have your entire life," he said. I remained frozen, not at all expecting what was coming next.

**Jacob's POV**

"I love you with all of my heart, and I know I have your entire life," I said. I took one more deep breath before sliding down onto one knee and produced the small velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

**Haha, cliffie!!!!!!!!! Next chapter will be out hopefully by Thursday or Friday. Please get me up to 25 reviews??? :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURIE!!!!!!!!!!!! (aka Insanely Random.) This is just for you!!!! Please enjoy and REVIEW!!!!!!! :D Thank you so much for all of the reviews, you guys are awesome. Sorry I took so long to upload, writer's block. :/**

**Nessie's POV**

He breathed deeply before sliding onto one knee and producing a black velvet box. I gasped.

"Will you marry me?" he asked, his gorgeous brown eyes sparkling. I looked down at the ring and it was amazing. It was silver with a small emerald in the middle and a sapphire on each side of it.

"Yes, yes, YES!" I said, throwing my arms around him and crushing my lips to his. Applause surrounded us, and for the first time, I noticed we had an audience. We pulled away, and he slipped the ring onto my finger.

"Jake, it's beautiful," I said, mesmerized by the beauty.

"Just like you," he said, and smiled at me. The crowd awwwed as I kissed him again. He took my hand and led me out of Cinderella's castle, to find, written in fireworks, _Congratulations, Jake and Nessie! _

"Did you plan this?" I asked, smiling.

"Everything," he said, smiling. I giggled and kissed him again. I looked back up at the sky and yawned.

"Come on. Let's go back to the hotel," he said, looking at his watch. "It's after midnight."

"Okay," I said, yawning again. We walked back to our hotel, rode up the elevator to the eleventh floor (I still couldn't get over that) and Jake opened the door to our room. Sitting on the desk by our bed was a silver tray with two steaming mugs on it. I went over and peered inside. Hot chocolate. There was also a note. _Congratulations Jake and Nessie on your engagement. Hope you have a wonderful life together. Sincerely Mickey, Minnie, and the Disneyland hotel staff. _I laughed, and Jake came over to see it.

"Apparently news gets around fast here," he said laughing as well. "When should we tell our parents?"

"We can tell Billy when we get back," I said. "But considering how much _my _mom and dad have on their hands, I think we should wait until they get back, when everyone is safe."

"Works for me," he smiled and kissed me before we sat down on the bed with our hot chocolate. "Alice will be planning it right?"

"Absolutely," I said, thinking back to our first date. "She made me swear I'd let her plan it right before our first date."

He chuckled. "That's Alice, always thinking ahead. Doesn't that seem like forever ago? Our first date?"

"Yes," I said, leaning back against his chest. "But really, how long ago was it?"

"About five or six months," Jake said, and I giggled.

"Dad'll be real happy about that," I said, sarcastically. "Our first date was five or six months ago, and now we're getting _married._"

"Then he'll just have to deal with it, because I love you and want to marry you, soon," he said.

"Me too," I said.

We sat there for a few silent moments. Not awkward silence, but peaceful silence that couples can have when they're so comfortable around each other.

"Who would your bridesmaids be?" he asked me, suddenly.

"Hmm…my maid of honor would definitely be Chelsea," I said. "And my bridesmaids…Destiny and Lindsay. What about your best man?"

"My best man would be…Seth."

"Seth?" I asked.

"Yeah," I said. Through all of the rough times when you were first born, he was always on our side. So was Leah, but obviously she can't be my groomsmen." He smiled, when I giggled. "For groomsmen, probably Sam and Embry."

"Sounds good," I said, yawning again. We continued to talk about the wedding until eventually, we fell asleep, during one of the peaceful silences.

**A/N: Nothing big, but I thought it was cute. Please review, and again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY LAURIE!!!!! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Nessie's POV**

I awoke the next morning, still wrapped in Jake's arms and stretched, my ring glittering in the sun. I smiled. Jake and I were _engaged. _The only thing I was worried about was how daddy would take it. Considering I wasn't going to tell him till he got back, I figured it couldn't go well. Poor daddy. He had some issues with Jake from the beginning, because of the vampire werewolf thing. Then he had more issues ever since he kissed mama and had even _more_ issues since he imprinted on me, his little girl, and would surely have more because we're getting married now. I mean, I _was _only seven. Oh well. I loved Jake and daddy was just going to have to deal with it. I wriggled my way out of Jakes arms, and walked over to the window and opened the curtain. I looked down on the Tinkerbell pool and smiled again. This place was so _cool!_ I was glad Jake had brought me here.

"Morning," he said, showing up behind me, and wrapping his arms around me.

"Morning," I said, turning around, and kissing him.

"I was thinking last night," he said.

"About?"

"The wedding," he replied.

"And?"

"I was thinking, maybe, we could get married here," he said, slowly. "Since it's special to us."

"Well, that sounds like a good idea," I said. "But, what about my family? They're vampires, they sparkle, and it's sunny here, all the time."

"I thought about that. We can have our wedding at night," he said.

I smiled. "You think of everything."

"I've been known to do that once in a while," he said, smiling too and bent down to kiss me.

***********

We came into the hotel later that day, laughing. We'd had so much fun that day. We got in the elevator and went up to the top of the hotel. We entered the room, and I plopped down on the bed.

"That was fun," I said.

"Yes it was," said Jake, and plopped down next to me. When he did, I bounced at least two feet in the air, and plopped back down, giggling.

"You should get up," he said, lazily.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I'm taking you on a date later," he said, getting up and extending his hand to me.

"Maybe I should get up then," I said, and I took his hand, and was on my feet as well.

"In that case," he started, "I'm out. Be back in an hour."

"What?" I asked, but he was out the door before he could answer me. Oh well. I went into the bathroom to shower and change. I was done in a matter of thirty minutes and sat down by the TV. I grabbed the remote and flicked through the channels. I finally settled on one that talked about everything in the park. My thoughts flickered to Jake as I barely payed attention to the smiling people on the screen. He was so incredible. I can't believe I was with someone who was so perfect for me. And we were going to get married. In the most magical place ever. As I put all of my thoughts together, I figured it sounded like a fairy tale, but no. This was _my_ reality. And I loved every second of it. Then I thought of something I hadn't in a while. My friends. I wondered how they were. Had grandma and grandpa talked with the Volturi yet? What about how long they'd be there? Would they be home for Christmas? I was pondering these thoughts, and the hotel door opening made me jump.

"Sorry," said Jake. "Didn't mean to scare you."

"It's okay," I replied. "You look great," I added, when I took in his appearance. White dress shirt, black skinny jeans and a blazer. He looked better than great, but I kept that to myself.

"Thank you, so do you," he said, looking at me. I smiled, and looked down at myself, and I did look pretty cute. I'd picked through everything in my suitcase, and finally settled on a black miniskirt and a baby pink cardigan.

"Thanks," I said.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, let's go," I said, taking his hand. We got on the elevator and went down to the lobby. I noticed a group of girls whispering and looking at Jake. At that moment, he put his arm around me and looked down, smiling at me. I smiled back, and looked at the girls who were now glaring at me. _Yeah, that's right, he's mine_, I thought, as we walked out of the hotel. We walked down a road until we came to a stop outside of a restaurant.

"Goofy's kitchen," I said. "Interesting."

"Yeah, it's sort of a little kid place, but it's something you have to experience while you're here," he said.

"Ok, fine with me," I said, and he led me inside.

"Reservations for Black, party of two," he said to the waitress.

"Right this way," she said, and led us to a table in the middle of the restaurant. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Lemonade," I said.

"Same here," said Jake, and she left. We went up to the huge buffet bar and got our food. When we got back, our drinks were at the table. We began to eat. About thirty minutes later, the characters at the restaurant gathered around the middle of the room.

"Time for the Macarena with Goofy!" shouted one of the employees. "Come on up here and get your groove on!" I giggled, and a group of kids got up and went over to start dancing. It looked like fun.

"Come on let's go!" I said.

"What? No way!" said Jake.

"Please?" I asked, putting on my best puppy dog look I knew he couldn't resist.

"Fine," he agreed, and we got up and went over. We probably looked like idiots, dancing with all of the little kids, but I didn't care. I was with Jake. And I was having the time of my life.

**I thought that'd be a really cute chapter. :D Please review!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Nessie's POV**

The time we spent in Disneyland was, well, magical, but we had to go home eventually. When we were home a few days later, back to our movie watching lazy days, I realized something.

"Jake, what day is it?" I asked.

"Tuesday," he said. "Why?"

I got up and looked at the calendar on our refrigerator. December 25. I gulped.

"Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Christmas," I said, nervously.

"What? No it's not," he said, getting up and coming over to me, and looking at the calendar. "It's Christmas," he eventually concluded.

"Duh," I replied.

"And your point?" he asked.

"They've been gone at least two weeks. I'm really worried," I said, my voice breaking.

"Oh, come here," he said, enveloping me in his arms. "They'll be fine."

"I wish I could convince myself," I said.

"Here," he said, handing me the phone. "Why don't you call them."

"Okay," I said, hesitating before dialing Daddy's cell phone number. It rang six times before I got his voicemail, and hung up.

"He didn't answer," I said, tears rolling down my cheeks.

"I'm sure they're fine," he said, enveloping me in his arms again. "Probably just busy."

"Okay," I said, hoping Jake was right.

"Come on," he said. "We'll go see a movie, get your mind off of things."

"Okay," I said, sure that nothing could get my mind off of this.

"What do you want to see?" he asked me.

"Harry Potter," I replied, immediately. "I've been _dying _to see it." I loved Harry Potter so much. I'd read every book, and seen every movie out so far.

"Harry Potter it is," he said, and we walked out of the house, and got in his Rabbit.

*******

"That was great," I said, getting in Jake's Rabbit.

"Yeah," Jake replied, trying to sound cheerful. I smiled. He _hated_ Harry Potter, but would sit through it, just for me. "Did it get your mind off of anything?"

I sighed. "No." Truthfully, the entire movie, all I thought about was Dad not answering his phone.

"Well, it wasted time," he said. "And it's still Christmas. Let's try and make something edible for dinner."

"Okay," I said, and he began driving. We ended up at a WalMart about a half hour away from our house. He came around, opened my door, and took my hand. We walked in, coming out with a turkey, and things for a salad. Then we went home, and began to prepare our Christmas dinner.

*******

Two hours later, our kitchen was a disaster. Salad ingredients had ended up everywhere, because I'd reached for the dressing, and ended up knocking over the bowl of vegetables. Then Jake and I bent down to pick up everything and ended up knocking our heads together, and began laughing, and Jake landed on the plastic bowl so hard, he broke it. Now we had vegetables and plastic all over Grandma's kitchen floor.

"There goes our salad," I said, laughing.

"At least we have the turkey," Jake said, then we met eyes and horror struck our faces.

"THE TURKEY!" we exclaimed in unison, running over to the oven. We threw open the oven door, and took out the turkey, which was on fire.

"Fire extinguisher!" I yelled, setting the turkey down on the counter. Jake ran outside and grabbed it, running back into the kitchen, and spraying what was supposed to be our dinner with foam. Eventually, the fire went out, and there was our turkey, black and shriveled. I laughed. Soon enough, Jake joined me. We laughed and laughed, until we couldn't laugh anymore.

"How 'bout I just take you out," he said, smirking.

I giggled. "Fine with me." Not much later, we'd cleaned up and left.

********

When we got home I listened to the silence of the house and sighed. It was Christmas. Christmas day and they weren't home. I looked at the clock, 10 o' clock pm, and dialed Daddy's number for the second time that day.

"Hello?" said, Daddy's voice, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hi Daddy. Merry Christmas," I said.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," he said. "I'm sorry we're not home yet."

"Yeah, I was going to ask about that," I said. "What happened, is everyone ok?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. Carlisle just hasn't reasoned with the Volturi yet," he said. "I just talked to him last night."

"Okay, when do you think you'll be home?" I asked, nervously twisting a strand of hair around my finger.

"I'm not sure yet, but we'll let you know when we are," he said.

"Okay," I said, catching the glare off my ring, having a sudden urge to tell him, but decided it would be best to wait. "Can I talk to mama?"

"Sure," he said, handing her the phone.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi mama, Merry Christmas," I said.

"You too sweetie. How was you and Jake's Christmas?"

"Good," I said. "We saw Harry Potter, and tried to make a turkey, but it ended up burning, so he took me to dinner."

"Sounds fun," she said.

"Yeah. How was your Christmas?" I asked.

"Interesting," she replied. "Summer got a plate of international cheeses from Drew, then started going crazy licking people, and we eventually put her in a straight jacket."

I laughed. "Yeah, that sounds like her. I wish you were home."

"Believe me, so do we," she said. "But we will come home safe.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise," she replied.

"Okay, I love you," I said.

"Love you too," she said. "Enjoy the rest of your Christmas."

"Thanks, you too," I said, and we hung up. I looked over at Jake, who was on the couch, sleeping already. I smiled and yawned. I went upstairs, and climbed into bed. I thought about everyone and how they were doing, saying a silent prayer for all of them to get home safely. Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.


	14. Chapter 14

**Nessie's POV**

The next day I awoke to the smell of pancakes. I hopped out of bed and skipped down the stairs. I saw Jake, still in his pajamas, at the stove, flipping a pancake that landed perfectly back in the pan. I clapped, and he looked up and smiled.

"Morning," I said, skipping over.

"Morning," he said, coming out from behind the stove to kiss me. He pulled away, but our foreheads still touched. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, now that I know everyone is safe," I replied, not tearing my eyes from his. "Yours?"

"You know same old, same old." He smiled, and I giggled. He had a gorgeous smile. "Ready for some pancakes?"

I nodded, and we sat down at the table. We ate our pancakes, talking and laughing. He reached out and took my hand from across the table, and looked at my ring, smiling.

"Renessmee Carlie Black," he said, looking up.

"I like the sound of that," I said, smiling as well.

"Me too," he said, now fiddling with my ring.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked after a few moments of silence.

"Let's go see Billy," I said. "Tell him about our engagement."

Jake smiled. "He'll be happy."

"Yeah," I replied. "Unlike my dad."

"He'll be fine," Jake reassured me, stroking my hand softly with his thumb. "I've known Edward for a long time, and yes, he does tend to overreact at times, but he eventually gets over it."

I sighed. "Okay."

"You ready to go see Billy?" he asked.

"Yeah, but let me get dressed first," I said, getting up from the table. I then ran upstairs, flinging on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt. I quickly dragged a brush through my long hair and ran back downstairs. Jake was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, hand extended. He'd changed too, and was now wearing a white t-shirt and jeans, like me. I took his hand and we got in the car.

"We match," we said in unison, and began laughing. I loved how comfortable I could be with him. We got in his car and were soon off to Billy's.

********

"Dad!" yelled Jake when we walked in the front door.

"In the living room," Billy replied, in his gruff, yet gentle voice.

"Come on," Jake whispered to me and pulled me into the living room. "Hey dad." He went over to where Billy was sitting in a chair and hugged him.

"Hey son," said Billy, gruffly. "Where you been lately?"

"I took Ness to Disneyland," he said, excitedly.

"And how did she like it?" he asked, turning towards me.

"It was amazing," I replied.

"Isn't it?" he said. "Anyway, what brings you here today?"

"Well," Jake started, but we were interrupted by another gruff voice coming into the room.

"Billy, I got the chips, but couldn't find the beer…" Grandpa Charlie trailed off when he saw us. "Oh, hi Jake, Nessie."

"Grandpa!" I exclaimed, running and leaping into his arms.

"Hey Ness," he said, pulling me into his signature awkward hug. I giggled softly, so only Jake could hear. He smiled.

"Charlie, back of the fridge, behind the strawberries," Billy said, and Charlie disappeared into the kitchen, returning a moment later.

"So Jake, what were you going to say?" asked Billy.

"Well…" Jake started, looking at me and biting his lip.

"We're getting married!" I blurted out.

Billy laughed. "Congratulations kids! When did this happen?"

"We were in Disneyland," I started.

"And I took her into Cinderella's castle," said Jake.

"He stopped in the middle of the park," I said.

"And I proposed," Jake finished.

Billy smiled softly. "Right where I proposed to your mother," he said to Jake. "Good choice." Then we were all interrupted by a loud thunk on the floor. We turned to see Charlie passed out on the floor.

"Grandpa!" I gasped and ran over to his side.

"I'll get the bucket," Jake said, like this happened all the time. What did he mean by bucket? I soon saw when he was back about 30 seconds later with a bucket filled with ice water.

"Stand back," he said to me, and I moved out of the way. He spilled the water on Charlie's head, and he woke, sputtering.

"Did I faint again?" he asked.

"Yeah," said Jake and Billy together.

"Again?" I asked nervously. "Does this happen a lot?"

"Oh yeah," Billy said, like it was no big deal. I must have looked puzzled, because Jake began to explain.

"Every time he gets surprising news, this happens," he said. "Here," he said, throwing a towel at Charlie.

"Thanks," he said, and Jake helped him up before he plopped in a chair next to Billy. "Married?"

"Yup," I said.

"Wow," he said, then his lips twisted into a smirk. "How'd Edward take it?"

"Um, he doesn't know…" I said.

"WHAT?" yelled Charlie and Billy together.

"Well, everyone's sort of out of town," Jake said. "And we thought it'd be best to wait to tell them. They sort of have a lot on their hands."

"Being what?" asked Billy, and we Explained the whole Volturi situation.

"Wow," said Charlie after we'd finished telling them our story. "Seven years, and I still can't get used to this," he paused. "Vampire stuff."

"It does take a while," Jake said.

"Yeah," Charlie laughed. "Any idea when they'll be back?"

"None at all," I said.

"Oh, let me know," he said. "I'd like to see my daughter." He smiled. We spent the rest of the day hanging out with Billy and Charlie, and for the first time in two weeks, I felt like I had a family again.

**A/N: Awww!!!! Happy stuff!!! Make me happy and REVIEW!!!! You know you want to…**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry I didn't get one out before school started!!! MAJOR writer's block. :/ Please REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**Nessie's POV **

Three weeks after the day we spent with Charlie and Billy, I woke up on the couch with Jake snoring softly beside me. I smiled, got off the couch and stretched. At that minute, the phone rang. I went to the kitchen and picked up.

"Hello?" I said into the receiver.

"Hey Ness!" Aunt Alice's voice came cheerily through the phone.

"Aunt Alice!" I squealed excitedly. "How are you? Where are you? What's happening?"

"Daniel just got captured by the Volturi," she said, calmly.

"WHAT?!?" I shrieked into the phone.

"But Kellie saved him," she finished. "Your friends will have to be changed into vampires within the next five years though."

"As long as they're safe," I said.

"Oh, and one last thing," she said. "We're coming home."

"WHAT?!?" I squealed happily into the phone.

"Yeah, we just stopped to switch planes in Maine," she said. "And it's Kellie's birthday. Do you think you and Jake could get some things for the party?"

"No problem," I said, getting a sheet of paper and a pen. "What do you need?"

"Orange streamers, balloons, a cake, and any other party necessities you can think of," she said.

"Okay," I said.

"Oh, and we'll need you to get her present. An orange mustang," she finished.

"No problem," I said. "See you soon?"

"Very soon," she said. "And we don't need you to set up, just get the decorations."

"I can do that. Bye Aunt Alice," I said.

"Bye," she said, and we hung up.

"What was that about?" asked Jake from the doorway.

"They're on their way, and we need to get party supplies," I said.

"Huh?" he asked, looking confused.

"I'll explain on the way," I said, grabbing the keys to daddy's Volvo off the counter. "Come on."

********

I returned two hours later with four bags of party supplies, an orange mustang in the garage, and an unconfused Jake. We sat the bags down on the counter before going back to the couch.

"What do you want to do with our last two hours together?" I asked.

"Anything. As long as I'm with you," he said.

"Want to see a movie?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to see?"

I had to think for a minute. "The Time Traveler's Wife." I'd read the book last year, and Jake remembered.

"Are you going to cry?" he asked.

"Probably," I said.

He sighed. "Let's go." I giggled and got into the passenger seat of his rabbit.

******

We returned exactly two hours later. We had just enough time to get into the house and take off our coats before everyone walked through the front door.

"Hey!" yelled Uncle Emmett, his voice echoing through the house. I ran and jumped into his arms, then moved on to hug everyone else. Our house was finally normal again. I never really did get used to the silence.

"Did you get it?" asked Alice so that only the wolves and vampires could hear. I nodded. Alice then coughed twice and Bryce moved towards Kellie. I could only guess that was a signal of some sort.

"Ready?" he said.

"Yeah," she replied, they went outside. Alice spoke only when she heard the car doors slam.

"Okay, let's get going," she said, and I retrieved the party stuff from the kitchen. We had just enough time to decorate and hide before Bryce and Kellie walked through the front door.

"Surprise!" we all yelled. Shock crossed her face.

"Huh?" I she asked , confused.

"Happy birthday!" said Lindsay, walking over to hug her.

"What?" she asked.

"It's January 9th, so Happy Birthday!" Lindsay replied.

"Right!" she said. "I totally forgot."

Daddy brought out the cake and we all began to sing.

"Close your eyes," Lindsay told Kellie after we'd finished the cake.

"Um, ok," Kellie replied, and Lindsay led her to the garage, everyone else following.

"Open your eyes," Lindsay said, excitedly. Aunt Alice must have told her.

"Wha? Is this mine" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to show you," Lindsay said sarcastically. "Of course it's yours."

"Oh my…" she trailed off. "THANK YOU!!!" She hugged all of us excitedly.

"You're welcome," we all chorused. We filed back into the house, Kellie and Bryce disappearing out the front door. We sat down on the couches. Destiny, who was next to me, nudged me, then looked at my ring and raised her eyebrows. I nodded slowly before mouthing, _later. _She nodded back.

"Come on you two! You're going to catch a cold!" Esme said in her motherly tone, and Kellie and Bryce came through the front door. Only moments later Sam and Emily appeared at the threshold.

"Hey," said Sam, as we all exchanged hugs.

"How was your honeymoon?" asked Carlisle.

"Fantastic. Jamaica is gorgeous," said Emily.

"And sunny," added Sam. "A nice break from rain all of the time."

"Sounds great," said Esme.

"It was," said Sam. "So, what did we miss?"

We all exchanged glances and began to laugh hysterically. Nobody could explain what we'd been through.

"Nothing much," said Jake, and we began to laugh again. Some things were better kept secret.

"Uh, ok," Sam said, and sat down. "Nothing major?"

"Uh, actually, we have sort of an announcement," I said, nudging Jake in the ribs.

"Yeah," he said. "We're getting married!" He smiled nervously as people chorused their congratulations. Except for daddy. He looked even paler than he usually does. He swallowed hard before clearing his throat, and everyone silenced.

"Renessmee, may I talk to you in the kitchen, please?" he asked. This couldn't be good. He _never _called me by my full name.

"Sure daddy," I said, letting go of Jake's hand and following him into the kitchen. He closed the door behind us.

He stood, holding the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger like he did when he was stressed, then sighed. "Renessme Carlie Cullen."

**Haha cliffie!!! What will Edward say to her? Dun dun dun…. Only I know…MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey sorry I took a while, I've been busy, and was reading a really good book, and you know how it goes. :) Thanks to everyone who posts a review!!!! **

**Edward's POV**

"Renessmee Carlie Cullen."

"Yeah daddy?" She put on that puppy dog look I couldn't resist.

I sighed. "When did this happen?"

"Well, he said that you told him to take me somewhere sunny, so he took me to Disneyland, and proposed to me in the middle of the park around December 17th."

"And we didn't know this until now because?" I asked, looking down at my little girl, my only daughter that I would ever have.

"We didn't want you to have one more thing to think about when all the Volturi stuff was happening," she said.

I sighed. "Does Billy know about this?"

"Yes. We visited him the day after Christmas and told him and Charlie," Renesmee said.

"What happened?"

"Billy congratulated us, and Charlie fainted."

I laughed half-heartedly. "When your mother and I told him we were getting married, he looked like he was about to shoot me."

She laughed as well. "See, he let you marry Mama when she was 18, why can't I marry Jake?"

"Renessmee, you're seven," I said.

"But I have the maturity level of at least a 25 year old," she said.

I sighed again. "This is usually the age when fathers are teaching their daughters to ride a bike, not having a conversation about marriage."

"Daddy, I love him. And you know there will never be anyone else out there for me. At least you know Jake, and it's not some stranger I just met."

I sighed one last time. "I knew this day was coming, I just hoping it wouldn't happen so soon. Ok, you can marry him."

"Thank you daddy! I love you," she said, flinging my arms around his neck, and kissing my cheek.

"I love you too Renessmee," I said.

"I've got to go tell Alice!" she said excitedly, and ran off to the next room. I walked back through the kitchen door as well just in time to see her hugging Alice and Jake excitedly. I walked across the room to stand next to Bella.

"What did you tell her?" she asked, biting her lip.

"They're getting married," I replied. "Whether I like it or not."

"She'll be fine with him," she said. "I know you and Jake have some rough patches, but she'll be fine."

I put my arm around her. "I know."

Just then, Jake came over. "Hey Bells, mind if I talk to Edward for a second?"

"Be my guest," she said. "I'm just going to go talk to Renessmee."

"Jake," I said, somewhat coldly.

"Look, Edward, I know we have some rough patches, but you got Bella, and I've got Ness, and for the sake of them, I think we should try to get along better, and considering we _will_ be living together for the rest of eternity," he said.

"Wait, you and Ness aren't going to move out after you're married?" I asked.

"Of course not! I mean, we might build a little cottage a little into the woods, but wherever you're going, we're not far behind."

I smiled. "That's honestly all I was worried about," I said. "That you were going to take my little girl away from me."

"Of course not. So what do you say, Dad?" he asked, opening his arms.

"Oh, come here," I said, pulling him into a big hug. This was one of those moments that soon turned into an awkward group hug which is when Bella and I slipped out to the meadow.


	17. Chapter 17

**Nessie's POV**

"I still can't believe you're getting married," said my best friend and maid of honor, Chelsea two weeks later as she flicked through the bridal magazine on her lap.

"Trust me, neither can I," I said, smiling.

"Ok, there is nothing good in these magazines," said Alice, coming from her closet. "We're going to Danny's Bridal," she said, referring to her favorite bridal boutique.

"Okay," Chelsea and I said in unison and we ran downstairs and got in Alice's Porsche. We drove down the road then took a left, then a right, then a left, then a right, then a left, and a right, two more lefts and three more rights later I stopped counting. Finally we arrived at Danny's Bridal. We walked through the big glass doors.

"Hello and welcome to Danny's Bridal," said a shop attendant, appearing right in front of us. "What can I do for you today?"

"We're trying to find a wedding dress for our little Nessie here," said Alice, gesturing to me.

"Congratulations," said the shop attendant, shaking me warmly by the hand. "May I ask who the lucky guy is?"

I pulled out my cell phone and flipped it open, revealing a picture of me and Jake in Disneyland, handing it to the shop attendant. "His name is Jake."

"Ooh, very handsome," she said. "Now come here to the back. We have a wide variety of selections that you may like to try." We followed her to the back where she showed us several racks of dresses.

"Here we are," she said. "Would you like me to stay and assist you, or will you be okay by yourselves?"

"We'll be fine alone, thanks," said Alice, dragging me through the racks of dresses, flicking through them, occasionally picking one out. After she had several dresses, she shoved me towards the changing rooms where I quickly put on the first one. It was strapless with a little belt of beads around my waist. I came out and twirled for Alice and Chelsea. They looked at each other.

"It's alright," said Chelsea.

"Just not the right one," said Alice. "Now go change again."

The next one had puffy sleeves and a really full skirt. I hated how I looked, but went out to Alice and Chelsea, who both grimaced. I laughed and ran into the dressing room to pull it off and put on another. I tried what seemed like every dress in the entire store, with frilly skirts, v-necks, no sleeves, puffy sleeves, straps and every other thing on a wedding dress you can possibly imagine, but never found the right one.

"This is hopeless," I said, plopping next to Chelsea on the couch outside of the dressing room as Alice disappeared into the sea of dresses once more.

"No, we just haven't found the one yet," she replied, but I could hear the disappointment in her voice. I leaned back and closed my eyes. Suddenly there was a squeal from behind the dresses.

"Here, try this on," said Alice excitedly, thrusting a dress at me. It had long sleeves and an extravagant bead design on it. She pushed me towards the dressing room, and I tried it on, not even looking at the mirror, worried I wouldn't like the result. I walked out of the dressing room and twirled around once.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"_Ness!" _Alice breathed

"It's perfect," said Chelsea, so I turned towards the mirror behind me, gasping. It _was_ perfect. It fit me just right, and I looked amazing.

"This is it," I said. "This is the one."

"Heck yeah, it is," said Alice. "Get that off, we have to buy it." I obeyed orders, rushing back into the dressing room and taking it off carefully, making sure not to rip it. Alice rushed it to the front and swiped her credit card. Before we left, we got shoes, bridesmaids dresses and a veil, but nothing could compare to the wedding dress. I ran in excitedly.

"Mama! Aunt Rose! Grandma! Grandpa! Daddy! Uncle Jasper! Uncle Emmett!" I yelled. "You have to come see my dress." I dragged them all up the stairs and into Alice's room. I ran into her closet to change and came back out, twirling around.

"You look amazing!" "Wow that's so pretty!" Compliments flooded me, and I twirled again, showing off my dress to everyone in the room.

**Edward's POV**

As I watched Nessie spin in the middle of Alice's room, I couldn't help but remember the little girl spinning in the dresses Alice had always gotten for her. I smiled weakly.

"Are you okay?" asked Bella, coming away from Nessie's dress.

"I'm not ready to let her go," I said.

"Neither am I," she said. "But we knew it was going to happen someday."

"Our little girl's growing up," I said, putting my arm around her. "Our only daughter is getting married."

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. "Get ready, she's coming over."

She was right. Nessie was coming over to me and smiling widely. "What do you think of my dress, daddy?" Her chocolate brown eyes were sparkling, and she was smiling widely.

"You look beautiful, sweetheart," he said.

She smiled wider. "Thanks daddy."

"You're welcome," I replied.

She ran back over to Alice to talk about more wedding plans. I sighed, and if vampires could cry, I think Bella and I would be. I took a deep breath and let it out.

"We have to accept this," I whispered to Bella. "Because ready or not, here they come."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Ok, I decided this would be the last chapter. This story is dedicated to everyone who ever reviewed my story. This is everyone who ever posted a review:**

**AndieAnn,Georgiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, Cheeselover27, Insanely random, gg123, jeangary28, BritLuvsHerTaylor, il libro, kimyates, mary-bradley, .x13, Saklutzy, EdwardCullensNewGirlfriend, Miss Jazz'n' Miss Mazz, ..real, lessxthan3maggie, reyrey95, jcwannab, HowDoesThatMakeMeFeelJasper, Taylorlautnerfan1, MeEkEe PiE, Addictedtoreading425, BeiHai, ImaginationOnPaper, ., ..x3, Innocent Lies, meldark, and ilikemuffins19. **

**Also, dedicated to my awesome friends who read my story cause they love me. :D**

**I hope you enjoyed, and thank you for putting up with my sometimes long waits for chapters. :/ Now, please enjoy the final chapter of My Love, My Life. **

**Nessie's POV**

I stared at the girl in the mirror and she stared back at me. Was that really me? I slowly raised a hand and she copied the movement. Yup, that's me all right. My long, chestnut curls were framing my face and my chocolate brown eyes were big. I looked out the window at the setting sun and sighed. Jake was waiting for me in front of the hotel. The clock ticked away slowly as Alice hastily dressed Lindsay, Destiny, and Chelsea in their lavender bridesmaids dresses. Finally after what seemed like a decade, the sun set behind the mountains. I took a deep breath.

"Ready Ness?" asked Alice.

"As I'll ever be," I replied before stepping into the shoes Alice had ready for me and out of the room. Lindsay Destiny and Chelsea lined up in front of me, while Alice did last minute primping on my hair. She eventually left to her seat by Uncle Jasper, and Daddy came out to take my arm.

"Renessmee, you look beautiful," he said, smiling the crooked smile mama loved.

"Thank you daddy," I replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," he said. As Lindsay Destiny and Chelsea danced down the aisle, I ran images through his head of me and him as far back as I remember, so he'll remember that no matter what, I'll always be his little girl. A smile appeared on his face and I continued to run the images through his head as we walked down the aisle. Jake stood at the end with Seth, Sam and Embry behind him and Seth whispered something in his ear. He smiled and mouthed '_I know.' _I smiled too. When we came to the end, daddy gently lifted the veil from my face, kissing my cheek softly.

"Thank you," he whispered softly in my ear. I smiled at him and he placed my hand in Jake's. Both of us were smiling widely and Daddy resumed his place by mama.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two people in holy matrimony," said Billy, who was marrying us. He rambled on about how we were a match perfectly crafted specifically for each other by God and why we were here today. Finally came the words I was waiting for.

"Do you, Jacob Black, knowing this woman's love for you and returning it, realizing her strengths and learning from them, recognizing her weaknesses and helping her overcome them, take Renessmee Cullen to be your lawfully wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," he said his voice strong.

"And do you, Renessmee Cullen, realizing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him overcome them, take Jacob Black, to be your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do," I said, my voice cracking slightly and a tear rolling down my cheek.

"I now ask you to share your vows," said Billy, smiling.

"My dearest Nessie," Jake began. "I am here today to share my life with you. I promise I will always be faithful, supporting you on your decisions and goals. I will be by your side every step of the way, comforting you when you cry, catching you when you fall, and sharing your joy when you laugh. Everything I am and have is your from this moment forth and for eternity." He smiled and gently placed a ring on my finger.

"Jacob Black," I said, a little bit choked up. "I choose you to be my husband from this day forward. To cherish as my own as long as we both shall live. I now share a bond with you as strong as the sea and from this day forth we shall be one." I placed the matching ring on his finger. Both were a gold band with _Jake and Nessie, September 13, 2009 _inscribed inside. I smiled through my tears and he smiled back at me.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," said Billy. Jake gently wiped a tear from my cheek, and cupping my face with both hands, he gently pressed his lips to mine. The wedding march started up again and we pulled away, linking arms and walking down the aisle. Behind me Seth and Chelsea linked arms as well as Destiny and Embry, and finally, grimacing, Lindsay and Sam. When we entered the reception room, they quickly let go of each other, Sam returning to Emily's side and Lindsay to Seth's. I giggled. Jake and I stepped behind the large table with cake and hot chocolate, upon our request instead of champagne. We shoved our cake into each other's mouths, chocolate with vanilla icing and little Mickey Mouse heads all over it before everyone came to get their share of cake and hot chocolate. Alice came behind us and jokingly placed a Mickey Mouse top hat on Jake's head, and Minnie Mouse ears with a veil on mine. We laughed, embracing our guests, and thanking them for coming, not letting go of each other's hands all the while. Eventually, we sat down and Seth stood on a chair, tapping his glass to make his speech as Jake's best man.

"Jake and I have been friends for quite some time," he began, and droned on about how close they were and what they've been through together. As he did, I gently placed my hand on Jake's right knee and began flashing pictures through his mind of everything I remember with him, starting with the day I was born, and ending with none other than today when I was walking down the aisle. He smiled and pretended to listen to Seth.

"Congratulations, Jake and Nessie Black," he finished. "Have a wonderful life together."

"Jake and Nessie," everyone chorused before drinking from their mugs.

"And now it's time for the couple's first dance as husband and wife," said Seth then stepped off the chair, sitting next to Lindsay. Jake pulled me up and took me to the dance floor as "I'll Be," by Edwin McCain came on. He started swaying with me, twirling me occasionally. I rested my head on his shoulder and we went into one of those peaceful silences we always had, and the music played.

_And I'll be…Your crying shoulder_

_I'll be love suicide. _

_And I'll be better when I'm older. _

_I'll be the greatest fan of your life…._

The song ended, and we began to dance with the other people at the wedding. It was entertaining watching him dance with Lindsay and Leah specifically. They just argued, and there was a lot of stepping on toes. I giggled at them when I was dancing with Seth and Garrett. When I finally got back to Jake, Alice dragged me to the stage to throw my bouquet. I tossed it behind me, and Chelsea caught it. She looked stunned, and if she could blush, she'd be red as a tomato. She grumbled softly and went back to stand with everyone else. I giggled at her expression. Next, Jake removed my garter and tossed it into a crowd of guys. Nobody really tried, but it landed in the hands of Jake's cousin, Zack. He looked over at Chelsea, wiggling his eyebrows, and she grimaced. I laughed. I dragged Jake to the dance floor for one last song before Alice came and yanked me away. She dragged me out of the room and into the elevator. She, Chelsea, Lindsay and Destiny yanked my dress over my head, and Alice threw me the outfit I'd worn for Jake and I's first date, smiling at me. I smiled back, throwing the midnight blue dress over my head and stepping into the silver heels and putting the silver headband in my hair. We ran back to the elevator, and got inside.

"So, Zack?" I said to Chelsea, raising my eyebrows as Alice impatiently pushed the button.

"Shut up," she said, grimacing and I giggled. The elevator doors opened and we stepped out. I ran over to Jake.

"Nice dress," he said knowingly. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Ready?" he asked.

I smiled. "Yeah." He threw open the doors and pulled me through the traditional crowd of rice. We got into the car and Jake kissed me before revving the engine. I stuck my head out the window and waved at my friends and family until they were just specks in the moonlight.

**A/N: REALLY hope you enjoyed my story!!!!! Epilogue will be out later!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	19. Epilogue

**Nessie's POV 30 years later**

"Mommy!!! Mommy!!! Look what I can do!" came the voice of our 10 year old daughter, Nicole.

"What is it Nicole?" I asked.

"Look at this!" she shouted, then her face twisted up. I looked questioningly at her, but then there was an explosion of fabric and a lovely russet wolf with chocolate brown eyes took the place of our daughter.

"That's wonderful Nicole," I said, and she placed her paw on my leg and sent a message to my mind.

_Thank you! Daddy taught me. _

I looked at Jacob, my Jacob, smiling proudly down at our little girl. I smiled at him. He hadn't aged a day since the day we got married. Nicole saw my thought, her paw still on my leg, and sent another message.

_Tell me the story about you and daddy. _

I giggled. "Go phase back and I'll tell you." She ran eagerly back to her room and came back in a little pink jumper and pigtails in her hair.

"Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" she said excitedly. I laughed.

"Ok, get over here dad, I need your help," I said, and he laughed his husky laugh, coming to sit next to us on the couch.

"I have to tell you, it's kind of a long story," I said.

"I have time," she said excitedly. I smiled.

"Well, it all started the day I was born," I began.

**A/N: Okay, this story is over. :( I'm sad too, but it seemed like a good place to leave it. If you read Changes and Complications, I'll be posting for that more often now. And if you like Harry Potter, I'll be writing several fanfics for that, so check my profile to see!!!! Hope you enjoyed my story, and thank you for sticking with it. :D**

**~iwishiwasginny1234~**


End file.
